This is a research study to evaluate the natural history and treatment for Gaucher disease. It will seek to determine the safey and efficacy of a treat-ment regimen in which an initial moderate dose of Ceredase, a commercially available form of placental acid beta-glucosidase is followed by lower main-tenance dosing in symptomatic Gaucher disease patients.